THE LEGEND OF THE CRYSTAL ARMOR PT 1
by stefangalaxy
Summary: This is the first part of a (3? 4? idk) It features 3 original characters and if you find them similar to how Jasper, Peridot, and Lapis were when they arrived in "The Return" well yeah, that's purposeful. Part 2 has a lot more action because this one was a lot like one giant exposition scene. Anyways, if you even THINK that this series has any future, than stick around.


THE LEGEND OF THE CRYSTAL ARMOR PT 1

The Crystal gems were at the barn after the rubies had gone off to Neptune. It was late afternoon, going into the evening. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl were whispering about an unknown topic. "Come on, Garnet! Steven's seen enough messed up stuff in his short life! I think he'll be fine!", Amethyst hissed. "Look, I'll be honest, I didn't expect to see this come back into our lives after we got rid of it after Steven was born. But dragging Steven into this is an awful idea!", Garnet replied. "I agree with Garnet. Steven is still a little shaky from witnessing the Cluster's terrified state. He shouldn't have to worry about one more thing.", Pearl whispered. "Ugh, fine.", Amethyst said. She walked over to Steven, Peridot, and Lapis. "Hey Steven! Wanna hear something CRAZY?", Amethyst asked. "Sure, Amethyst! What is it?", Steven told her. "Well, there's this this thing called the Crystal Armor. Years and years ago, we used it to fight more monsters and stuff! It consisted of a base armor piece with a metal glove. There was a claw on the other hand, it was awesome! We could only use it when we fused, and the armor gave us a new weapon as Alexandrite: A scythe that could balance on any surface. If you placed it on a spinning ball, it would stay in the same spot. We used it on many missions. It was INSANE! But what I need to tell you is-" Pearl and Garnet ran over to interrupt Amethyst. "AMETHYST NO!", Pearl yelled. "You know what, fine. Steven, we tried to destroy the armor after the war, but It didn't work. The armor became its own being, self-aware. We battled it to near death, but when Garnet launched her fists at it in a certain spot, there was a glow. A glow and then a humanoid figure. The armor fell down and the shape went away. Underneath the armor was a black gemstone. It was Jet. Seconds later, Jet appeared in a scrawny form. It was short and plump. She could summon the armor. However, the armor isn't her true weapon. We still haven't identified that. We met back up with Jet a few weeks later. After an intense battle, Amethyst's whip got caught on the claw. She pulled and-" "AND IT RIPPED RIGHT OFF OF HER ARM!", Amethyst interrupted.

"Yes, anyways, the claw was ripped off. In an effort to get rid of the armor, we launched the claw into space. The scythe was separated into two parts: A balancing staff and a crystal scythe. We buried them both in different spots. We buried the staff in the desert and the scythe in a dying kindergarten. However, the kindergarten wasn't dead enough, for one of the drills hit the scythe. We revisited the kindergarten a year later and dug up the scythe. This scythe also made a gem. Amatrix, better known as "The Crystal Eye". Her right eye was her gem and her hair covered it. She wore a shirt with diagonal lines going down it. Her pants consisted of patterns that looked like her gem: a square with another square inside of it. Lastly, the staff created Sandstone. Her gem was her heart, so she could summon her staff from anywhere. She wore a cloak with a ponytail in her head. Without the cloak, she is very skinny and looks harmless. They are… back." Steven gasped. "So you mean that we might all die because you guys were being idiots?" Steven asked Pearl. "Well, yes. For years, Sandstone has been working as an assassin for different people, humans and gems alike. Amatrix has been hidden for what seems like eternity. We have NO idea what happened to Jet. We're not certain, but they may be coming back to pop the Cluster bubble." Steven gasped louder. "Well, what are we waiting for? There's just one thing we need…", Steven said. "Do you still have The Hourglass?", Steven asked. "Steven, we aren't using the hourglass to get back Peridot's limb enhancers. Peridot and I can build new ones!" Pearl told Steven. Pearl and Peridot got to work on the limb enhancers as Lapis started moving the water out of the hole so that they could open it and protect the Cluster. "Steven, you need to be careful. It's possible that the armor gems could be coming for you. They didn't like Rose Quartz very much. Not a lot of people did.", Garnet said to Steven. There was a rustling in the bushes. Garnet and Steven turned around as Jet, Sandstone, and Amatrix walked into the scene. "There it is. Rose Quartz.", Jet said. "What are _you_ doing here?", Garnet asked. "I came to bear warning. They are coming. The-" Jet was cut off when a green projectile blew her backwards. Out of the smoke was Peridot with her Limb enhancers on. "Stay out of our barn!", Peridot said. "What is it with you and green gems….", Jet said. "What other green gems would we know?!", Garnet said. "Never mind that. Sandstone, we have someone to add to list.", Jet said. Sandstone grabbed Amatrix and Jet and shoved them into her cloak as she jumped backwards. She pulled her hood down and pulled her arms and legs into the cloak. A stream came down and picked them up. "How did they… there was no warp!", Garnet said, confused. "Who's coming and why did she mention more green gems? Our only green ally is Peridot!", Garnet finished. Steven looked determined. "We're gonna need a bigger team.

PART 2 COMING SOON


End file.
